Can't Lose What You Never Had
by Tiff1
Summary: *songfic* Centers around Daisuke's thoughts on "his" Hikari. Not a Dakari.*it's such a kwaii song!*


This is my first attempt at a Dakari, I normally write Kekari's but I couldn't resist, the song reminds me of Davis so much and I had to write it! Review. Je ne.

Aurora

  
  


* * are davis's thoughts

~ ~ is the song 

" " doy, that's when they speak!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Can't Lose What You Never Had

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ Baby, you're so beautiful

And when I'm near you I can't breathe

A girl like you gets who she wants

When she wants it

You're so out of my league ~

  
  


*Man, that's irony.* Daisuke thought as he looked at the scenery from his window. *Kinda like me and Hikari. Wish I knew why Kari doesn't like me. I mean, me Daisuke Motomeiya.*

~ I show you no emotion 

Don't let you see what you're doin' to me

Imagine the two of us together,

But I been livin' in reality ~

  
  


Daisuke stood in front of his mirror and carefully examined himself.

" Is it my hair? My clothes? The goggles? Nah, can't be the goggles, I mean, Tai wears goggles and she likes him." Daisuke stated, obviously confused and frustrated. 

  
  


* "Duh, dude! It's her brother, she has to like him, kinda like you have to tolerate Jun, it's in the contract or somethin'."His mind fought with him*

  
  


~ Fear of rejection

Kept my love inside

But time is running out

So damn my foolish pride ~

  
  


" Jeez, I don't know," Daisuke said, perplexed. "There's nothin' wrong with me." He flushed remembering his report card. *Okay, so my grades bite, she can't hate me for that, can she?*

  
  


~ I don't care if you think I'm crazy

Doesn't matter if it turns out bad

'Cause I've got no fear of losin' you

You can't lose what you never had

  
  


Rules are made for breakin'

Nothin' ventured, nothin' gained

I'll be no worse off than I am right now

And I might never get this chance again ~

  
  


" Who am I kidding? There's nothing wrong with me, Kari like's T.J, and there's nothing I can do about it. Just because he's good looking and plays a rad game of basketball and he's known her practically forever..." Daisuke stopped abruptly. 

  
  


*Aiieee.... aren't you supposed to be listing bad things about him!?*

  
  


"What's the point?" Daisuke mumbled as threw himself down on his bed. "There isn't anything "bad" about Takeru Ishida."

  
  


~ Tried to fight it but it cannot be denied

Told my heart I didn't want you but I lied

  
  


Now I'm gonna confess that I love you

I been keepin' it inside feelin' I could die

Now if you turn away than that's O.K.

At least we'll have a moment before

You say goodbye ~

  
  


"I'm going for a walk Jun!" Daisuke yelled as he slammed the door of the apartment after him.

  
  


"The wind's nice tonight, I hope the snow keeps up, then there might not be school tomorrow." 

  
  


* Sure, like you're right about everything else, like Hikari, right?!*

  
  


~ Here on the outside lookin' in

Don't wanna stay dreamin'

'bout what could have been

I need to hear you speak my name 

Even if you shoot me down in flames ~

  
  


" No," Daisuke whispered to himself as he gazed at the people in front of him. "I was wrong about Hikari, she doesn't like Takeru" he stated.

" She loves him....."

  
  


All of the emotion seeped out of Daisuke at that moment, when he took in the couple in front of him. The girl, with her short chestnut hair whipping around her face as she faced her companion. The boy with his dark eyes focusing intently on her as he intertwining their fingers together, taking her hand.

"Ken, look! There's Daisuke. Dai come with us to get some hot coco!' Hikari piped up, noticing her friend and fellow digidestined ahead of them.

  
  


Daisuke smiled a grim smile as he took in Ken Ichijouji's expression, which was only meant for his eyes. With a nod to Ken, he answered the waiting girl. "Thanks Kari, but I have to be getting home, see you at practice tomorrow?" 

  
  


" Okay, bye Dai!" Hikari waved as Daisuke departed. 

  
  


~ Fear of rejection

Kept my love inside

But time is running out

So damn my foolish pride ~

  
  


Daisuke watched as the two companions walked away in the snow filled streets, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

  
  


*She's happy Daisuke, as long as she's happy, right?*

  
  


"Sure," He muttered to himself. Then his eyes softened. "Yah, as long as she's happy."

  
  


~ I don't care if you think I'm crazy

Doesn't matter if it turns out bad

'Cause I've got no fear of losin' you

You can't lose what you never had ~

  
  



End file.
